


My Weakness

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Come Shot, Cumshot, Desperation, Desperation Play, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die has a certain weakness that's invading his life, making him more than miserable. Leave it to Kyo to play the night in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metempsykhosis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=metempsykhosis).



> Prompt[s]: Prompt 0038: Holding for prompt_rotation And quote from Die himself: "Recently I've had a weak bladder and I can't hold it until the end."  
> Comments: For metempsykhosis. (Kuroo is Die's main roadie.)  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, wildxisxturning, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Control" by Silver Ash

Die's POV

Halfway through the show something started to happen inside my body that I knew wasn't going to end well. It had been happening more and more this tour, something I couldn't actually get control over by myself. Every single movement, every jarring headbang reminded me intimately of exactly what I'd had to drink before coming on stage. It was more than likely my lack of eating and my habit of always drinking at least one beer before the show that caused it to start filling faster than usual.

The uncomfortable ache settled low in my abdomen, forcing me to shift my stance every now and then. Part of me was absolutely certain that everyone in the crowd and all of my bandmates could tell what was wrong. As the show moved forward, the ache increased, more and more of what I'd drank settling into my bladder. I was just biding my time until the encore. At least then, I could duck backstage and make a mad dash for the restroom, relieve myself and then come back on stage and rock the fuck out for the last bit.

But then it happened... Shinya started into the next song. We didn't even leave the stage and we were starting the encore. The desperation I was feeling by that point was almost unbearable. Part of me wished I was a girl so that at least pushing my thighs together would have done some good. But even moving around didn't help a damn thing. Anything I might normally have done, I couldn't because I'd feel worse if I screwed up on a song. It would draw more attention and that was the last thing I needed right then.

It felt like everyone was staring at me, like they all knew I was going to lose it and end up pissing myself right in front of the entire live house. Horrible dreams from my childhood flashed through my head and when I closed my eyes tears joined the sweat on my face. I felt... helpless. The warmth of urine crept up my urethra and I knew it was coming. I turned away, facing the amps and biting my lip, still playing. One more song... just one more song and then I could bolt off stage like the fires of hell were on my heels.

My fingers started to lock up, the tension of holding my piss in starting to get to the rest of my body. I whined, unable to keep the sound inside my throat. I could see Kaoru giving me an odd look from the corner of my eye and I started to try to turn back around. But then Toshiya was there, beside me, trying to get me to play. I gave him a look that should have plainly told him I wasn't up for this right now, but he kept encouraging and finally I had to give in or look like an ass in front of the entire crowd. God knew how they turned things into something bigger than it ever was and I didn't want to deal with that after the show.

Turning a little, I gave in, sinking into position and starting to play with my guitar almost against his bass. He reached out at the last second of the song and played the last bit of it on my guitar. The pressure he put on my guitar shoved against my abdomen and there was nothing I could do. Warmth seeped out into my underwear and I panicked. Not on stage... I couldn't do this on stage! My cheeks heated up and I shoved my guitar pick into his hand, bolting away from the stage before even Kyo had finished with the crowd. Luck made the roadie I shoved my guitar at actually get a grip on it to take it from me.

I didn't even make it fully around the corner before I couldn't hold it anymore and started going. Grabbing frantically at my dick through my jeans, I made a mad dash for the bathroom, though it was fairly fruitless at that point. By the time I got into the restroom and to a urinal, the warm stain had stretched from the front of my jeans down my entire left leg. I got myself out of my pants and finished up in the urinal, my head against my arm on the wall. Humiliation flooded me. Kids did this, not adults... not grown men.

Tears clouded my vision, only making the entire thing worse. It just wasn't fair... all of this and trying so hard and in the end, I lost the entire battle. I wiped at my eyes and stared down at my jeans. How the hell was I supposed to face the other guys like this? Not all of them... not like this. There was only so much laughing I could take and I knew this would be something I'd never live down.

The bathroom door opened and I just crowded myself closer to the urinal, praying whoever it was wouldn't notice anything. Nothing but silence met my ears until the sound of someone else pissing filled the small room. Not wanting to look like some kind of freak who had been jerking off at a urinal, I tried to make myself go some more, getting out a weak little stream for a few seconds and then nothing. The other person stopped and then the urinal flushed and the sink turned on.

I expected whoever it was to leave, but they didn't. Instead a hand came to rest on my back. "Die?" It was Kyo's voice, sounding so concerned, even through the pain I knew his voice must be in after the show. I turned my head a little to look over at him and he just studied me for a long moment. "I'll keep the others out and go get you a pair of sweats."

My face flushed rather brilliantly and he just shook his head a little and walked off. Outside, I could hear him telling someone not to go in there and then telling someone else to stay at the door and make sure no one came in. Kuroo's voice asked why and Kyo barked something in return that I was certain probably scared the hell out of my roadie. After all, he wasn't all that comfortable around Kyo to start with and being yelled at more than likely took the cake on scary shit.

It took about ten minutes, but Kyo finally came back. By then I had my jeans off and was trying to wash them in the sink. For a minute Kyo just watched, silent as ever, but then he flipped the lock on the door and padded over to me, getting a few paper towels and wetting them. "Here. Take off your underwear and wash up. Then put these on." He held up the sweatpants a little to indicate them.

Nodding, I stopped trying to wash my pants and backed up, taking the paper towels. I got my boxer briefs off and then started washing up. Thankfully I hadn't gotten any down far enough to get into my boots. Still humiliation radiated inside me, making me kind of huddle back into a corner as I tried to get the sweat pants on. Once I had though, I found Kyo watching me a little more attentively that I really was comfortable with.

"You know... you're not the first one to do this." He crossed his arms over his sweaty chest and stared me right in the eyes.

"What?" The shock in my voice was more than clear. How could I not be? No one else had ever bolted off like that except Kyo when he'd been ill. 

Kyo shrugged a little. "I tend to notice things more I guess. Several times Kaoru's pants have been more than a little damp. I think it's why he wears black so much." He shifted a little closer and offered a lopsided grin. "Over the years, I've had a few incidents myself that were either really close or pretty much this. But it's hard for anyone to notice when you're wearing a ton of layers or black jeans, you know?"

Shock was an understatement for the look on my face. My jaw was literally hanging open a bit and all I could do was shake my head a little. "You're just kidding around with me... right?"

He shook his head and then laughed. "Nope. Hell, I barely made it in here tonight. I think it's all the excitement on stage and all the anticipation beforehand." He sniffed a bit. "In any case, I won't tell anyone... but you owe me." His eyes flicked over my body for a moment before he crowded me back into the corner and put his hands on the wall on either side of me. "How do you think you're going to repay me, Die?"

I swallowed hard, something about his presence making my heart beat uncontrollably. There was nothing in his demeanor that indicated he was joking around. Everything pointed to the fact that he was not only being utterly serious, but that he was implying sexual favors needed to be given. I closed my eyes, thinking of everything that had ever gone through my mind involving him.

Hell, it wasn't hard. Everyone I knew had already determined long ago that I wasn't exactly playing for one team exclusively. And Kyo had always been quite high on my list of people I'd want to tap. Heat flooded my body and I did the only thing I could think of, the thing I'd been craving to do ever since he started fondling himself on stage all those years ago. I slid to my knees, staring up at him for a few moments before I lifted my hands to his thighs, dragging them upward and watching his expression.

A satisfied smirk claimed his lips as he adjusted his position just enough to put his crotch right in front of my mouth. I slid one hand over and across his bulge, feeling him through the material. He moaned, pushing his hips toward me a little. I plunged on, quickly pulling the band of his pants down to around his thighs, repeating the process with his boxer briefs. Immediately my hand reached out and took hold of his cock, stroking him into full arousal.

This was something I'd fantasized about enough times that actually seeing his cock was amazing to me. He was larger than I'd expected, a good size around and more than enough that I knew he would leave me a bit hoarse after I did what I intended to. Licking my lips, I looked up into his eyes and then leaned forward, my tongue flicking out and tasting the head of his cock. He growled low in his throat and I gasped softly when his hand plunged into my hair.

"Fuck... you're gonna suck it, aren't you?" The look that burned in his eyes made me squirm, my own dick tenting the front of my new sweats. It struck me that these were actually his, that I was wearing something he'd pitched a tent in before. A moan broke free from my throat as I began to lave my tongue over his cock, base to tip and then again and again. As soon as he was coated in my saliva, I moved my hands to his hips and held on while I slid his cock into my mouth.

His dick bumped the back of my throat and I held back my gag reflex, knowing it was going to happen. I adjusted and then began to move, pulling my head away and then taking him in so deep that my nose brushed his pubic hair every single time. We worked up a steady rhythm. 

After a few minutes he chuckled, the sound itself erotic. "You know... I always knew... you were the rhythm guitarist for a reason." I almost choked then, trying not to laugh. Out of all the things I'd heard over the years during sex, this one definitely took the cake on odd. Pulling back, I looked up at him, arching my eyebrow.

He actually made a sound that was very close to a whine before he used his leverage on my hair to hold me still and then pressed his dick against my lips. "Fuck, Die... I was almost there. Finish!"

Smirking to myself, I opened my mouth and started to suck him again. His hips moved this time, forcing himself all the way into my mouth and then pulling himself almost all the way out. His panting turned into moans and gasps of pleasure. As I watched him, all of his muscles flexed with him, moving in such a beautiful way. I ached, I ached so very much. To the point that I slid my hand down and freed my cock from my pants, wrapping my hand around my shaft and starting to jerk myself off to the same pace he'd set up fucking my mouth.

My eyes burned brightly, my body trembling as I moved my hand quickly, my grip tight. He was going to cum... I could feel it, I could see it in everything he did. My hand tightened on his hip, holding him, ready to make him stay in my mouth when he came, already feeling him preparing for pulling away. He let out a growl worthy of his stage performance and then tried to move back. I kept him there for the first spurt of his cum, feeling it land on my tongue. He was stronger than I gave him credit for though, even mid-orgasm and he pulled away enough that the last few spurts splashed across my nose and my lips.

He stared down at me, his breathing hard and his eyes actually rather unfocused. For a moment he looked like he was going to pass out, but then he was on his knees in front of me, shoving my hand away from my cock. He yanked on my hips, pulling me away from the wall a bit and then his head was in my lap, his lips wrapped around my dick, sucking greedily.

Swallowing hard, I moaned, my hips pushing up, straining hard toward him. I knew I couldn't do what he'd done to me, couldn't chance his voice like that. But that didn't mean he wasn't sucking my dick with as much, if not more vigor than I had sucked his. I had already been close, my own hand having brought me dangerously close to the edge. It didn't take me very long with such a surprise as his warm, welcoming mouth around my cock to push me over the edge.

I pushed one hand into his hair, just feeling the strands in between my fingers as my hips strained upward, my abs trembling from the effort. And then my world shattered and I cried out as I started to cum. He didn't pull back from me and I didn't make him. Every single pulse of my cum ended up in his mouth and I could feel him swallow around me a few times before he sat up, licking his lips and giving me one hell of a sultry look. Before I could even protest, he had my face between his hands and he licked away every bit of his own cum that had landed there.

When he was done, he sealed our lips together, kissing me harshly. Pulling away, he grinned at me and pulled his clothing back into place. I hadn't seen him look so pleased in years. I knew that my own face reflected a good portion of that happiness and pleasure. Smirking, he stood up and then held out a hand to me. "Should make me have to save you more often, yeah?"

My only thought was that I most certainly would!

**The End**


End file.
